Fixing My Heart
by Karmy Brittana shipper
Summary: 2014 hasn't been a good year for Rachel, including getting her heart broken. When the person who broke her heart shows up at a New Year Eve party, will they fix their relationship or just blank each other. One-shot or maybe a two-shot.


I wish I could re do this year but obviously I can't. So many things have gone wrong this year: I lost the love of my life, I lost my best mate who qualified for the army, I lost my shot at getting a record label, my dad's divorced and I'm alone in New York after Kurt and Blaine moved out.

I had a singing gig at the producer of Funny Girl's house for his New Year's Eve party. I couldn't mess it up because there we're some record label representatives and I really want to impress them. I'm so nervous and no one I know will be there but deep down I know I'm going to rock it.

I was currently getting ready for the party, getting my make up on, looking at my dress and hair to see if they matched in the mirror and was trying to find some stilettos to match my outfit.

When my taxi finally came to pick me up I had decided on a short, tight fitting, black dress to show off my tan legs with black stilettos which I knew could enable me to walk around on a stage in them.

The Taxi ride didn't take long and as usual I was early.

I knew she was going to be there so I had to be there before her, it wouldn't look like I was a stalker and actually singing there.

**Later on**

More and more party guests started to arrive and every so often the producer of Fanny Girl (My boss) would show me to certain people.

"Rachel come here a minute." My boss shouted, I'm guessing he wanted to introduce me to someone.

"Rachel I would love for you to meet the head of New Direction records Miss Quinn Fabrey." Oh no.

"Umm n...n...ice to meet you Miss Fabray." I nervously stuttered out, not making eye contact with my ex who I still love.

"It's nice to meet you Rachel."

"If I may, I would like to excuse myself from this conversation because my throat is killing and I can't lose my voice before singing." I quickly walked to the bar, feeling her eyes burning on my back.

I tried to avoid Quinn as much as possible because it just hurt to see her again. It's just too soon.

It was my go to sing for the party so I walked up on stage and pictured it as nationals, senior year.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry and I would like to sing for you guys and entertain you as much as I can if that's alright." I heard some cheers and saw the nodding of peoples' heads.

"The first song I am going to sing for you lot if a little, not well known song that I wrote in high school for a glee club competition called Get It Right. Enjoy and if everyone would like to get with someone to dance with because It's going to be a less upbeat song."

I looked up and saw Quinn staring at me, and I held eye contact wither when I started to sing the first few lines. When I got to the part that meant the most to me, I belted it out and made sure that she was looking back at me. Her eyes were glazing over, as if she was going to cry.

When I had finished Get It Right I had everyone in the room clapping apart from Quinn. She just stared at me, no emotion on her face.

"The next song is one of my personal favourites, don't rain on my parade."

I put my best effort into it as always. I chose that song because I know I ace it every time I sing it plus I did come here to try and earn a recording contact.

"Now I'm going to do my last song for you all before the last act of the night comes on. It's going to be a bit more upbeat so get your dancing shoes on and enjoy."

I sung Tik Tok and put all the energy that I had into that last song, just like Brittany did all those years ago.

After the applause, I went to find my manager because there was no point me staying when I'd done my job.

"Rachel I need to talk to you now." Quinn whispered in my ear whilst grabbing a hold of my arm and taking me to a room which was empty.

"Why Quinn, so you can slap me like you did in high school, or tell me to never look you in your eyes again because I'm such a creep who's in pain and will die alone? You don't need to tell me that again, I haven't forgotten."

"Rachel just shut up for 1 minute. I know why you chose them songs; you knew I was going to be here didn't you?"

"Yes I did. Don't flatter yourself though, I chose them songs to impress the record dealers due to me wanting to get a record deal."

"Which is my job and that's why I'm here because your boss told me about you. I'm here for you."

"You weren't there for me when Kurt & Blaine left, when Finn left for the army, when I found out my dad's divorced and when you left. You promised you'd be there for me always, even if we broke up and were just best mates but guess what Quinn, YOU WEREN'T!" I couldn't help but shout at her, all of the frustration that had built up from when she left me just came out.

I knew what was coming now but it didn't. Quinn just went to the corner, had her knees tucked into her stomach and just cried.

"I didn't mean to leave you Rach, I still love you, I always will actually. I just couldn't cope with seeing you upset and I didn't know how to deal with it. I am just a mess Rach without you, I've hardly eaten, I've hardly showered, I've hardly been out and I haven't gotten out of bed unless I've had to. I need you Rachel, please take me back." Tears were streaming down her face

"Please" She sounded so desperate and it came out in such a quiet whisper.

"I'm sorry Quinn." I walked away from her crying my eyes out. I noticed that where the stage was there was a visualizer with a countdown on it.

I had no one to stand with so I just stud there looking up at the screen which still had 5 minutes till New Year's Day.

I suddenly felt a finger lightly tap me on my shoulder.

"Rach, if I can't have you again, can I at least spend the last few minutes of the year with you?"

"Yes." I couldn't deny her that.

We talked about random stuff for 4 minutes.

"10"

"9"

"Rachel I love you."

"8"

"7"

"6"

"I love you too Quinn" What was I saying. She couldn't know that.

"5"

"4"

"Be mine?

"3"

"2"

"Yes" I defiantly shouldn't have said that because now she's won me back. I must be drunk or I just can't deny her.

"1"

We kissed when the ball had dropped and it was 2015. It felt so wrong but yet so right.

"Stay with me and take me back Rachel. I can't live without you. I need you to live."

"Ok Quinn."

We ended up going back to mine, even though 2014 was mostly bad, maybe 2015 will be a good year.

**A/N:**

** I will happily answer any questions anyone has on this story. I hope you enjoyed reading this and have a happy new year.**


End file.
